La surprise de Loki
by castiel11
Summary: Loki fait connaitre la grossesse au avengers. c'est un ooc
1. Chapter 1

La journée a commencé de façon peu conventionnelle. Je me suis endormi sur mon travail directement sur ma table de labo, je me sentais un peu lourd. Je me suis remis de ma surprise, je me suis fait une prise de sang avant de me rendre compte que j'avais faim. Quelques heures après avoir mangé, j'ai pus confirmer que je n'étais pas le seul quand Clint est arrivé dans le salon.

- JARVIS, est-ce que les autres sont dans le même état ?

_Je peux l'affirmer pour mon créateur, mr. Rogers, vous et mr. Barton l'êtes._

- Appelle nous par nos prénoms depuis le temps qu'on est ici, tu le fais bien pour Bruce et Natasha.

_Ils me l'ont demandé… mr. Clint_

- Tu peux nous commander des vêtements plus larges, on ne peut pas se promener en sous vêtements, surtout que ceux ci aussi sont un peu petits. Où est Steve ?

_Dans le gymnase, dois-je lui dire de venir ?_

- Non mais appelle Thor.

…N…a…t…a…s…h…a

Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce que je vois dans la glace de ma salle de bain, je regarde avec stupeur mon ventre qui est plus rond que dans mon souvenir. Il est réel, je peux voir une bande de peau bien réel, en le touchant je remarque que c'est bel et bien mon abdomen sous ce vêtement. J'enroule le drap autour de ma taille et m'aventure dans le couloir, ça me rappelle ma tante enceinte. C'est anodin de ne presque plus voir mes pieds, en attendant l'ascenseur, je le regarde attentivement. Comment ça a pus arriver ? Je suis surprise de voir Steve, qui est lui aussi dans le même état, son abdomen est beaucoup plus gonflé que le mien et il ne porte que des joggings accrochés sous son ventre. Quand la porte s'ouvre, on entend Stark crier. En entrant, je vois que tout le monde vie ce phénomène.

- Tony on est tous dans le même état.

- Pourquoi Natasha a un plus petit ventre que nous?

- Moi j'ai faim.


	2. Chapter 2

**…B…r…u…c…e…**

Je me questionne sur notre situation, j'essaie de me souvenir de si j'ai ressenti quelque chose. On dormait tous quand c'est arrivé… mais une solution rationnelle, ça reste dur à trouver pour le moment. J'observe les changements, les vêtements que Jarvis à commander sont arrivés, ce ne sont que des tailles plus grandes. J'attache ma chemise, lisse le tissu et je regarde ce dôme.

Je retiens un rot en me rendant au labo pour ranger le bordel de cette nuit, je dois aussi voir les résultats des examens de tout le monde. Après les avoir regardé toute la journée pour les analyser, je me suis rendu à l'évidence que tout est normal. Malgré nos abdomens de tailles différentes, on est en parfaite santé et notre sang ne montre rien. Malgré l'heure, je pense encore aux radios, c'est comme si il ne voyait pas à l'intérieur, je pourrais essayer une échographie demain. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vais dans le cuisine me chercher une collation.

En passant la porte, je vois Steve qui mange à même le carton de crème glacée. Il m'invite à partager, je m'assois avec ma cuillère. Je peux voir que Steve semble trouver son torse dérangeant, il le frotte depuis que je suis arrivé. On fini le carton à nous tous seuls même si il était plein, on se lève difficilement à cause de notre nouvelle condition, on a toujours de la difficulté à se stabiliser. Je dois essayer de savoir si nos estomacs vont évoluer. Je lui dis bonne nuit et je vais me coucher, je vais devoir travailler sur notre problème demain.

**…C…l…i…n…t…**

En me réveillant, je réalise qu'hier était bien réel. Je balance mes jambes pour arriver à me lever. Avec difficulté, je me lève, mais je dois me stabiliser avant de réaliser que je ne vois plus mon pantalon au sol. Je plis les genoux pour essayer de m'approcher du vêtement, mais mon poids me fait vaciller, je me rends compte que mon survêtement est perdu, je ne peux même pas l'attraper. Je prends mon arc, en jouant un peu, j'arrive à jeter mon pantalon sur le lit pour que je l'attrape. Je dois m'asseoir pour mettre ce maudit pantalon, je sens que ce ventre n'a pas fini de me faire chier. Je suis essoufflé en m'habillant, en plus, ce sont les nouveaux vêtements de Jarvis a achetés hier. Je ne voulais pas les mettre, mais je suis obligé si je ne veux pas être nu.

Je vais manger avant que mon ventre gargouille pour avoir à manger, pour le moment je marche encore normalement, Tony se dandine, ce qui me fait rire. J'entends des discussions, je n'ai pas manquer le dîner, déjà que je me suis pas réveillé de la matinée. Je suis sûr que ça vient de Loki, Jane m'a envoyé une photo de Thor, et il peut rivaliser avec Tony. On se retrouve enceints comme par magie, Tony et Steve sont les plus touchés. En plus, il arrive à dérégler mes tests, j'ai aucune idée de si il y a quelque chose dans nos ventres ou si ce n'est qu'une illusion réaliste.

- Passez moi la confiture.

Je commence à manger avec appétit, assit à coté de Natasha, Tony porte qu'un jogging à cause de son ventre qui semble déjà à terme. Il nous dit que Coulson est aussi touché, il va arriver pour pouvoir se cacher sans que ça se sache, déjà que les médias vont vite se demander pourquoi le milliardaire ne sort plus de chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**…B…r…u…c…e…**

Je me questionne sur notre situation, j'essaie de me souvenir de si j'ai ressenti quelque chose. On dormait tous quand c'est arrivé… mais une solution rationnelle, ça reste dur à trouver pour le moment. J'observe les changements, les vêtements que Jarvis à commander sont arrivés, ce ne sont que des tailles plus grandes. J'attache ma chemise, lisse le tissu et je regarde ce dôme.

Je retiens un rot en me rendant au labo pour ranger le bordel de cette nuit, je dois aussi voir les résultats des examens de tout le monde. Après les avoir regardé toute la journée pour les analyser, je me suis rendu à l'évidence que tout est normal. Malgré nos abdomens de tailles différentes, on est en parfaite santé et notre sang ne montre rien. Malgré l'heure, je pense encore aux radios, c'est comme si il ne voyait pas à l'intérieur, je pourrais essayer une échographie demain. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vais dans le cuisine me chercher une collation.

En passant la porte, je vois Steve qui mange à même le carton de crème glacée. Il m'invite à partager, je m'assois avec ma cuillère. Je peux voir que Steve semble trouver son torse dérangeant, il le frotte depuis que je suis arrivé. On fini le carton à nous tous seuls même si il était plein, on se lève difficilement à cause de notre nouvelle condition, on a toujours de la difficulté à se stabiliser. Je dois essayer de savoir si nos estomacs vont évoluer. Je lui dis bonne nuit et je vais me coucher, je vais devoir travailler sur notre problème demain.


	4. Chapter 4

**…C…l…i…n…t…**

En me réveillant, je réalise qu'hier était bien réel. Je balance mes jambes pour arriver à me lever. Avec difficulté, je me lève, mais je dois me stabiliser avant de réaliser que je ne vois plus mon pantalon au sol. Je plis les genoux pour essayer de m'approcher du vêtement, mais mon poids me fait vaciller, je me rends compte que mon survêtement est perdu, je ne peux même pas l'attraper. Je prends mon arc, en jouant un peu, j'arrive à jeter mon pantalon sur le lit pour que je l'attrape. Je dois m'asseoir pour mettre ce maudit pantalon, je sens que ce ventre n'a pas fini de me faire chier. Je suis essoufflé en m'habillant, en plus, ce sont les nouveaux vêtements de Jarvis a achetés hier. Je ne voulais pas les mettre, mais je suis obligé si je ne veux pas être nu.

Je vais manger avant que mon ventre gargouille pour avoir à manger, pour le moment je marche encore normalement, Tony se dandine, ce qui me fait rire. J'entends des discussions, je n'ai pas manquer le dîner, déjà que je me suis pas réveillé de la matinée. Je suis sûr que ça vient de Loki, Jane m'a envoyé une photo de Thor, et il peut rivaliser avec Tony. On se retrouve enceints comme par magie, Tony et Steve sont les plus touchés. En plus, il arrive à dérégler mes tests, j'ai aucune idée de si il y a quelque chose dans nos ventres ou si ce n'est qu'une illusion réaliste.

- Passez moi la confiture.

Je commence à manger avec appétit, assit à coté de Natasha, Tony porte qu'un jogging à cause de son ventre qui semble déjà à terme. Il nous dit que Coulson est aussi touché, il va arriver pour pouvoir se cacher sans que ça se sache, déjà que les médias vont vite se demander pourquoi le milliardaire ne sort plus de chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**...****C****...o...u...l...s...o...n...******

Je sens que je me suis fait embarquer par une autre histoire étrange avec les Avengers. Une chance que Stark m'ait permis d'utiliser son chauffeur, je n'aimerais pas être reconnu par le peu de voisins que je connaisse. Je ne veux pas que ma voiture soit abîmée et elle n'est pas en sécurité chez le millionnaire. J'ai mis mon uniforme, même si je suis devenu soudainement difforme, Stark pense que c'est encore un coup de Loki, on avait besoin de ça. Je me retrouve avec un ventre de bière, qui est supposé être une grossesse magique. Je soupire, je vais finir par faire des cheveux blancs avec eux.

Je regarde les rues passer, le voyage s'étire, on a dû s'arrêter deux fois parce que j'avais faim, sûrement dû à ce qui m'arrive. Je demande à Happy:

- On peut allez prendre un...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vomis sur le banc à côté de moi, depuis hier, ça n'arrêtait pas, j'ai la nausée, mais ça ne semble pas diminuer mon appétit. Happy ne semble pas au courant de ce qui se passe à la Tour Stark. Il a souligné mon embonpoint quand il est venu me chercher. On finit par arriver, il passe par-derrière pour entrer dans le stationnement souterrain, je dis à Happy que je connais le chemin pour l'empêcher de me suivre.

Je me place au fond de l'ascenseur avec les employés de la tour, je reconnais Bruce quand il entre dans un des derniers niveaux de recherche. On se serre la main et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la forme bombée sous la chemise.

- Tony vous attendait, il a fait emménager une chambre, mais je dois vous emprunter pour des tests, rien de bien méchant. Je veux seulement vous situer dans le groupe.  
- Je vous suis.


	6. Chapter 6

**...****T****...o...n...y...**

Encore Rodolphe, je le savais.

Son frère n'a pas de contrôle sur lui, je ne peux même plus travailler, j'ai essayé, mais ce ventre me gêne. Je vais devoir revoir mon atelier pour que j'arrête de tout renverser. Mais demain, là, je vais me laver, je vais finir par penser que mes robots sont rancuniers, il m'a lancé ma liqueur au visage.

Mr, il vous serait plus facile de supporter votre nouveau poids si vous arquiez votre dos vers l'arrière ou pensez à une ceinture de maternité pour vous aider.  
- Ferme-la Jarvis, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je prends un boxeur et me dandine vers ma salle de bains, Pepper ne veut même plus me voir, ou même me parler à cause de mon gros dôme encombrant. Je dois lui laisser du temps, même moi, je ne comprends pas ce que je vis, donc je peux la comprendre. En laissant tomber mes vêtements, je regarde mon profil. Je vais faire payer ça à Loki. Je porte plus attention à mon image, je suis toujours musclé, mon réacteur ark est toujours là, mais juste en dessous, ma peau est gonflée de plusieurs centimètres, accrochés à mes hanches. Mon dôme est étrangement lisse et sans vergetures, ce qui me faisait peur, en voyant celui de Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

...T...h...o...r...

- Non pas encore, sais la 8eme fois. On n'arrivera jamais à New-York a se rythme  
- Arque plus le dos!

Je me m'éloigne pour éviter l'incident d'hier, Jane a bien voulu malgré la fin de notre relation ça ne marchait pas, j'étais plus une surprise pour elle. Je viens d'un autre monde, mais elle m'a dit que se n'est pas juste de me faire de faux espoirs. Je remonte mes pantalons et dandiner comme dit Darcy jusqu'à la voiture, elles ont emprunté une vanne pour que le voyage soit moins pénible. Elles conduisaient à tour de rôle moi, je fessais que les embêter avec mes pauses toilette, c'est l'opinion de Darcy.  
- Trouve-nous un dépanneur, il a fini nos réserves et il nous reste encore une journée à faire  
- Il mange déjà assez en temps normal, je suis ahuri de voir la quantité qu'il mange  
J'y suis pour rien. Je suis aussi perdu que vous. Je ressemble à un de vos ballon volant  
- Montgolfière  
- Continuer, je vais me retenir

Je déteste se moins de transport, mais mon marteau ne veut plus de moi, Jane va devoir le garder le temps que je règle ce problème. Je pose ma main sur ce ventre et je prends mon mal en patience. L'homme de fer m'a demandé de le rejoindre parce qu'il pense que ça serait un coup de mon frère, mais il est mort, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Tony sur le coup, est-ce que ça pourrait un autre magicien...


	8. Chapter 8

**…S…t…e…v…e…**

Laisse moi faire ça va te soulager  
Nat passe derrière moi pour tendre la bande de tissu.  
On demandera à Tony pour des vêtements plus adapter, ça pourrais faire l'affaire pour le moment mais même les nouveaux pantalons de Jarvis son fait pour des grosses personnes  
Tu semble en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet.  
- On en apprend beaucoup en mission  
Elle me le donne les deux bous pour que je les attache sur mon ventre, je remets mon chandail, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus confortable.  
C'est temporaire, j'ai demandé que Jarvis en commende pour tout le monde, je vais finir par convainque Tony d'en porter une  
Je ne suis pas habitué à me sentir fatiguer, tu pense que ça rendrais le sérum moins performent?  
On n'a pas de précédent on ne peut pas savoir si sais vraiment ça ou même le sérum ne peu pas gérer tout ce poids. Ça fait que 3 jours. Essais de te reposer.

Je n'ai pas le choix Jarvis me laisse plus entrer dans la salle d'entrainement  
_Mr__. Roger, vous être attendu à l'infirmerie, __Mr__. Banner voudrais faire un test__  
_  
Je remercie Nat pour son aide, je me dandine juste qu'a l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose me surprend du coin de l'œil. Je me demande si j'ai halluciné. Je n'y prête pas attention et je continue mon chemin.


	9. Chapter 9

**…N…a…t…a…s…h…a…**

Je m'écroule après avoir vomi tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre, pourquoi je dois avoir les nausées, je vais devoir me promener un seau. Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais mieux être grosse que de vomir, Jarvis me conseille de manger des craquelins. C'est d'être inutile qui me rend folle, le SHEILD, nous, on demander de rester ici pour être sur que ça ne se propage pas. Ils pensent que ça pourrait être un mauvais coup d'un ennemi qui nous aurait contaminés et Thor a dit que ça pourrait être un autre sorcier, mais qui pourrais nous en vouloir.

J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau dans mon adolescence, j'ai de l'acné en plus vue que je suis pale ses derniers temps ça se remarque encore plus. Je me demande encore comment ça a pus arriver, Tony essayait de voir qui n'aurais pas eu une intrusion dans les derniers jours. Je vais voir les autres pour notre repas ensemble décréter par Tony. Bruce est gêné des sons qu'il laisse échapper, mais se n'est pas de sa faute. Clint pense qu'il a vraiment un bébé à l'intérieur de nous ça serait étrange, ça pourrait être un double de nous. Juste à y penser, j'ai le cœur qui me monte à la gorge. Cette situation m'a rapproché de Steve, ce n'est pas totalement mauvais.


	10. Chapter 10

**…T…h…o…r…**

Je suis content de voir que le fils de coul va bien, je m'en serais voulu qu'il soit mort. J'ai été étonner de voir que tous mes amis migardiens était aussi rond que moi mais je me suis trouvé un compagnon de repas, Tony à le même appétit que moi, on a toujours faim. Selon l'envie de tout le monde, on a des gouts étranges, mais je ne trouve pas étrange si ça peut satisfait ma faim, j'aime crème glacer avec de moutarde. Tony me faire découvrir la nourriture de Migard que j'avoue très bonne. Clint et Steve me disent que je risque de devenir gras même si je leur rassures que un dieu comme moi ne grossit pas.

Bruce m'a demander s'il pouvait faire des testes sur ma morphologie pour en connaitre plus sur les asgardiens. Je ne lui ai pas dit non parce que je risque de m'ennuyer.  
_Mr__.__Thor vous être attendu au labo_

Je me penche pour essayer de me lever, je dois me stabiliser à cause de se nouveau poids. Je ne voudrais pas que mon père me voit dans cet état même si mère serais heureuse de devenir grand-mère même si je doute que je sois père. Je marche lentement avec l'aide de Jarvis, il me montre le chemin. Je me demande si les autres non pas raison, mais je l'ai vu mourir, ça doit forcément être une autre personne qui nous a lancés se sort ou quoi que se sois. Tony et L'humain Fury essais de voir d'autres possibilités, j'ouvre le sac de chips que j'ai pris avant de partir, Tony en a ri quand il m'a vu partir avec mes provisions.


	11. Chapter 11

**…B…r…u…c…e…**

Jarvis ne plus besoins de me dire que je devrais ralentir sur le refroidissement du labo, il a raison sinon ça pourrait fausser mes tests, mais j'ai chaud. Je vais devoir me reposer, j'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, mais on est en santé, je ne trouve viens. Biologiquement, on va bien. Je ne m'habitue pas de ce ventre, seul Nat et Cou... Phil garde plus au moins leur propre vêtement, mais les autres qui on plus gros ne mette que le minimum de vêtements. Je ne vais pas garder cette veste, je vais au moins mettre un des vêtements que Tony nous a commandé jusqu'à ce qu'on aille les vêtements dits maternité que Tony nous commence même si ça ne va plaire à Clint, mais ça va être mieux que les vêtements trop larges qui non ne sont pas adapter.

- Vous voulez me voir  
- Oui je voudrais vous faire un examen de votre squelette, je vous devez seulement ne pas bouger une fois dans la machine. Touche-toi, fais-moi confiance.  
- Je n'aime pas vos machines  
- Tu as eu une mauvaise expérience mais je suis gentil.

Je le laisse pour aller mettre la machine en marche. Une chance, son ventre rendre dans la machine, une fois terminer, je vais l'aider à en sortir. Quand il s'assoit, je le vois essouffler.  
Prenez le temps sais le poids du ventre qui compresse les poumons, je vais vous prélever encore du sang pour des examens


	12. Chapter 12

**…C…l…i…n…t…**

Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde est sur les nerfs enfin plus que d'habitude, je ne supporte plus personne. Je passe mes journées à frotter ce ventre en me demandant ce que peut être cette sensation, surement des problèmes intestinaux. Je pose mes jambes sur un pouf, elles me font souffrir.

- Clint regarde, je me suis réveillé et mon ventre avait disparu  
- Je grogne de mécontentement  
- Ça pourrait t'arriver, tu es sur les nerfs à cause du manque de mission, mais tu te vois en mission, tu vas te faire tuer. Je suis sur que tu peux trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper. Bruce veut me questionner sur cette nuit, demande a Steve au Thor, je suis sur qu'eux aussi aimerais de la compagnie.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et quitte la pièce, je pense suivre son conseil, ça va peux être me faire du bien pour mon mal de jambes. Je me lève avec difficulté, je vais dans la section botanique, ils ont une serre sublime. Je m'arrête au milieu du vouloir en sentant une présence, je la savais présente dans la tour depuis le début, mais je n'ai rien dit bizarrement. Je sais que si je me tourne, il n'aura personne.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance  
- Tu as quand même voulu me tuer.  
- Tu as tué Phil, je ne pouvais pas  
- Il est toujours vivant  
- Ne joue pas avec les mots, je suis le seul qui tu n'en veux pas

Plus rien, il est parti, je me dandine jusqu'aux ascenseurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Loki, je ne sais pas si sais un sentiment de ma période où j'étais sous le contrôle de Loki. Je me pose encore plus de questions ont se sujet depuis que sais arriver.


	13. Chapter 13

**…T…o…n…y…**

Je débarque dans le labo de Bruce en panique, Natasha ma menacer en m forçant à mettre ma ceinture de maternité, je ne lui avouera pas mais ça soulage mon dos. J'ai dû payer des vêtements sur-mesure pour tout le monde en plus de devoir porter ses pantalons avec élastique.

- Calme, toi, tu es insupportable. Dit Bruce dans un long soupire soupir  
- Mais j'ai senti quelque chose bouger et Jarvis ment  
_Je ne mens pas vous ne voulez pas prendre mes félicitations_

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est impossible  
- Respire, tu paniques, c'était une possibilité. Dit calmement Bruce  
Son calme m'énerve, sache-lui qui va peux être donné naissance à une montre verte  
- Tu veux vraiment expliquer la situation à l'autre gars. Tu veux passer une échographie même si je doute que sa passe a travers, les autres teste-t-on montrer qu'on ne peut pas voir à l'intérieur. Fais-toi as l'idée.  
- Je regarde avec horreur ce ventre, il est tellement énorme que je me demande combien il en a dedans.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul à être énerver, mais comment on en est arrivé là ?  
- Ça va devenir une pouponnière. Dis-je décourager  
- Je vais changer de stratégie en savant la raison de notre condition.


	14. Chapter 14

**…S…t…e…v…e…**

Un enfant... Je ne suis même pas marié comment je vais pouvoir l'élever. Une chance que je n'ai plus de familles, je les aurais déshonorés. Je soupire, mais je ne peux pas... Je dois assumer même si je ne pensais jamais être dans cette situation. Je passe devants la chambre de Coulson pour aller manger, j'attends des grognements et des insultes, comme la porte est ouverte, je jette un coup d'œil furtif. Je vois Coulson se battre avec son pantalon.  
- Vous devriez passer au pantalon que Tony vous a donné, l'élastique est confortable.  
- Vous aviez raison, même mes nausées ne m'empêchent pas de ne plus rentrer dans mes vêtements.  
- Vous en avez encore ?  
- Banner... Bruce dit que c'est normal. Essais d'empêcher Thor de tout manger, j'arrive.

Je le laisse se changer, on va tous manger assemble, mais je dois encore passer aux toilettes, cet immeuble est un labyrinthe, je dois mémoriser les toilettes a se rythme, j'y vais toutes les 6 minutes. Personne ne veut participer au souper, mais on doit au moins faire un effort pour solidifier le groupe pour les futurs enfants. Je suis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, ça aurait pus être seulement une farce sans conséquence, mais là, on va avoir 6 enfants. Est-ce que je pourrais être un père ? Mes insécurités reviennent au galop.


	15. Chapter 15

**…T…h…o…r…**

Je me laisse tomber sur le divan

- L'ami Bruce m'a dit que je dois manger mieux  
- Stark doit aussi faire attention, il commence à devenir gras. Dit Coulson  
En parlant du loup, Tony débarque dans la salle de repos et nous dit joyeusement  
- On part en vacance ! cria Tony en arrivant dans la pièce  
- Tu oublies notre état en plus la mère de Thor viens nous voir. Dit Clint  
- Mais ...

Lady Pepper essais elle aussi de se faire à la situation, elle la mieux pris que Jane qui ma même pas donner d'excuse pour ne pas affronter la situation. Tony part bouder parce que son idée na pas plus a personne, mais il a raison ça nous ferrait bien de sortir. Après une semaine et demi a vagabonder dans la tour même Clint commence à s'ennuyer, je lui proposer de l'apprendre a brodé, mais ça ne semble pas un passe-temps qu'il apprécie. Je suis content de pouvoir revoir ma mère, je ne peux pas prendre le bifrost à cause de mon fils ou de ma fille qui est dans mon ventre. Ca ferra un héritier que mon père voulais même si il ne pensais pas que sa serais aussi tôt.


	16. Chapter 16

**…T…o…n…y…**

Coulson et Natasha sont allez récupérer Hulk ou Bruce, il a fait une crise de colère qui a démoli du mur, mais vu la situation, je peux le comprendre, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps a sa place. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu ne pas le dire aux médias, mais a cause de la dernière sortie de Clint en ville. Nous voila obliger de leurs expliquer, on pouvait voir au nouvelle, Clint et Thor dévorer un buffet avec leurs ventres anormalement rond. J'essais d'expliquer notre condition devant des journalistes avec Thor parce que Clint est un agent du Shield et qu'il ne peut pas se montrer à la TV.

- Mrs Potts, prend la situation comment ? dit une journaliste  
- Elle na pas fuit en courent, c'est un bon commencement.  
- Avec votre tempérament un enfant sera-t-il en sécurité?  
- Je serais bien entourer mais je ne peux pas le garantir. On a répondu a vos questions je vous demanderais de nous laisser tranquille, on en dira pas plus. Dit je sens savoir si je ment ou non

Je me lève, je soupire en voyant les flashs, je déteste déjà les parutions publiques, mais les hormones n'aident pas à les rendre moins énervantes. Je me cache derrière mes lunettes pour sortir de scène suivie de Thor, je suis surpris, il m'a aidé pendant la conférence de presse. Happy nous attend pour nous reconduire à la tour mais je lui dis qu'on devrait passer au fastfood avant que Pepper nous tombe dessus à cause de notre prise de poids depuis une semaine, je dis à Thor avec un sourire  
- Tu va apprécier la nourriture terrienne


	17. Chapter 17

**…B…r…u…c…e…**

Entre deux sommes, j'ai vu la mère de Thor est venu me rendre visite, je suis désolé de mettre transformer à sa présence. J'ai manqué presque tout son séjour à cause de ma transformation, je ne pense pas que l'autre aille aimer sa nouvelle condition, mais je devais finir par me fâcher. J'étais déjà en colère au début, j'ai seulement retardé. Je me demande s'il va être un petit Hulk, je ne veux pas faire la même chose que mon père et avec ma vie ça va être complique de toujours être en fuite avec un enfant ou pire, il va être catalogué danger publique à cause de moi.

Je me décide à me lever, je dois manger quelque chose, je me préoccuper trop des autres mais Tony commence à prendre trop de poids contrairement a Steve. Je demanderais à Pepper de nous trouver un médecin qui ne sois pas surpris de notre condition, j'ai peurs que Tony ou Thor face du diabète qui pourrais nuire aux enfants. Je vais me prendre un petit quelque chose au moins pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je vois Coulson et Clint arriver main dans la main mais ils s'éloignent en me voyant. C'est drôle de voir la différence de ventre entre les deux, je les salut, Coulson me demande :

-Vous savez ou est Steve?

-Il a un rendez vous, avec une fille de la comptable, sa va l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans le gymnase

-Malgré son ventre, je suis étonner mais au moins il peut sortir. Dit Clint


	18. Chapter 18

**…C…o…u…l…s…o…n…**

Trois jours, Clint commence à trouver ça long, je comprend, mais je lui ai dit que sa libido va finir par se calmer, nous qui d'habitude ne se fatiguons pas malgré la grosseur de son ventre, qui j'avoue a diminué depuis le traitement de la mère de Thor, il est un peu plus normal. Zena le nouveau médecin nous a dit que j'ai le ventre d'une femme enceinte de 2 mois, mais elle ne sait pas s'y référer à cause de l'anormalité de la situation. J'embrasse Clint avant d'aller voir Tony, il semble figé depuis la nouvelle de ses enfants. Trois d'un coup, je le comprends, mais on est plusieurs, on va réussir à faire quelque chose. Les autres ont demandé à Frigga, mais elle nous a dit que ce n'était pas très fiable, elle peut sentir plus de magie chez Tony. On est tous dans le noir en espérant que ce ne soit pas trois chacun. Je croise Thor dans le couloir qui mène au gymnase. Je le salue et lui dit en souriant :

- Vous avez décidé de faire du sport ?

- Le docteur me l'a conseillé si je ne veux pas faire des problèmes au bébé.

- Savez-vous quelque chose sur les grossesses Jötuns ?

- Comment savez vous pour… ?

- Vous me l'avez dit.

- Non, on ne connaît pas vraiment sa ... race ... mais ils vont être à moitié humains, chez nous, ça dure 13 mois mais les Jötuns sont moins connus...

- Je ne vous retiens pas, n'en faites pas trop.


	19. Chapter 19

**…T…o…n…y…**

J'ai mis le téléphone sur la TV pour la voir en plus grand.

- Trois Pepper comment on va faire, je ne suis même pas capable de prendre soin de moi-même.

**Je ne te répéterais pas ce que Phil a dit et je vais être là, je vais pouvoir travailler à la maison et je peux prendre un congé maternité moi aussi.**

Dans notre cas, c'est moi qui ai le congé, on pourra toujours voir pour une nourrice éventuellement, t'en fait pas trop, je viens te voir jeudi, mets une serviette pour tes chevilles. Je dois y aller, ma réunion commence, je t'aime.

Hé ! Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre.

- Arrêtez de me donner des coups, vous.

Malgré l'intervention de Frigga, je me trouve énorme. Clint batifole avec Coulson, Steve a une nouvelle petite amie et Thor essaie de rester en forme depuis qu'il a vu son visage s'arrondir, Bruce lui avait dit déjà que normalement, il mange comme six, ça nous vide rapidement nos réserves. Je me retrouve tout seul, Jarvis me conseille de sortir de mon atelier.

_Mr, je dois vous dire que mr. Banner vient de faire une fausse couche. Mr. Laufeyson est sur place dans chambre du docteur_

Je me lève difficilement, je vais le tuer ce con de m'avoir mis enceint, je me dandine jusqu'à la chambre de Bruce, une odeur de sang me frappe. Je ne vois personne, il n'y a qu'une trace de sang. Où est passé Bruce ?

Ou est passé Bruce?

_Je ne le vois nul pars dans la tour, il semble avoir disparu_


	20. Chapter 20

**…C…l…i…n…t…**

Je suis assez nerveux, mais je ne veux pas avoir la surprise comme Stark qui a eu la confirmation avant sa propre écographie. Elle passe la sonde depuis au moins dix minute sans rien dire.

Vous allez avoir deux jumeaux identiques. Je dirais que vous être a 30 semaines, si on se fit a une grossesse humaine. Je vais vous donner des vitamines mais tout va bien.

- Bruce a été retrouvé ?

- Oui la sécurité la trouver, il aurait eu une fausse couche à cause des rayons gamma

- Donc Loki aurais intervenu.

Elle me donne une boite et me dit :

- Le directeur Fury attend que vous signer se qui vous a donner.

- Je vais la signiez laissez moi le temps

J'arrive pas à signer la demande mais je veux garder mon emploi en même temps je ne suis pas vraiment sur de leurs intentions mais est ce que je veux vraiment leurs donnés cette vie, si on enlève le Shield j'ai rien pour élever des enfants et sa sais si ils me laissent la mémoire, je ne pourrais pas avoir de contacte avec eux. Arg, je suis perdu en plus a la vitesse ou ca avance il me reste deux mois avant leurs naissances et si Phil ne signe pas et moi oui. Je les sens bouger, je me vois mal m'en séparé.

- COMMENT TU A PUS FAIRE CA.

Je vois Pepper sortir en furie, elle a du savoir pour la feuille donc Stark a vendu ses enfants. On se regarde sens rien dire, lui a fait son choix.


	21. Chapter 21

**…S…t…e…v…e…**

Bruce commence à prendre du mieux, c'est assez éprouvent une fausse couche, en plus il a confirmé que Loki la bien aider. J'essais de lui remonter le moral, en lui tenant compagnie. Je lui dit en lui donnant son repas :

-Tu ne passera pas par l'accouchement

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas Loki, mais il ma sauvez la vie. Il semble vraiment malade ou épuiser.

On doit déjà se préparer pour l'accouchement de Tony ou de Thor, celui qui va accoucher en premier. Le docteur ma dit qu'il me restait 3 mois même moins.

-Je sais que tu a raison mais il va quand même me manquer… je me fessais a l'idée d'être papa.

-Tu va être un super parrain

J'accompagne Bruce dans sa sorti pour me changer les idées, je pense sérieusement a me trouver une vie normal. Je pourrais trouver une maison, Mes pensées son interrompu par Natasha qui nous dépasse en courent, il se passe surement quelque chose, Nat est souvent occuper pars des missions comme les autre sont temporairement indisponible, Tony a bien essayer d'adapter son armure mais Pepper la persuader de ne pas le faire. On continu notre chemin jusqu'au petit café, il va commende pendant que je plonge a nouveau dans mes pensées. Il semble nerveux et hésite a parler.

-Vous commencer a me faire peur

-Je quitte la ville se soir, je voulais vous donner la clé de la maison Banner depuis que j'ai sut que vous alliez garder votre fille. Les autres ne le savent pas, ils voudraient que je reste mais je deviens trop dangereux pour vos enfants

-Phil ne vous en veux pas et vous vous être arrêter avant de venir vert

-Je ne veux pas prendre de chance

-Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'idée?

-Non

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis un peu triste mais je le savais, c'est que temporaire pour chacun de nous. Le cadeau ma toucher, j'ai beau lui dire que c'est trop, il en démord pas, donc je me retrouve propriétaire de sa maison d'enfance.


	22. Chapter 22

**…S…t…e…v…e…**

Thor est parti avec sa fille quelque temps après son accouchement, il a resté suffisamment pour voir les jumeau de Clint. Ils sont nés assez rapidement contrairement au dieu, il ne reste que Coulson a accoucher. Moi je dois quitter rapidement avec ma fille avant que le SHEILD vienne chercher les triplets de Tony, ils pourraient me prendre ma fille. Elle a qu'une semaine et je sens qu'elle n'en a pas fini d'etre recherché a cause de mon sang. Elle a de petites lignes, Loki dit que se sont des lignes thermiques, mais il n'en connaît pas plus sur son espèce.

Je me demande si le fils de Tony va survivre, ce dernier ne veut pas s'attacher aux enfants. Il les a quand même vendu ses enfants au Sheild. Je les est vu, les deux filles se ressemble, le médecin ma dit que pour que se sois des triplets, ils auraient du être du même sexe. Je ne dois pas m'attarder, je prends Lou dans mes bras et je sors incognito de la tour, je n'en parle a personne. J'espère que les autres vont bien.

**…C…i…n…t…**

J'ai même pas pus leurs donner leurs premier biberon

C'est mieux de ne pas s'attacher, allez.

Il essais de me consoler mais pour le moment je veux seulement vivre la rupture, je lui demande de me laisser seul, je le rassure, je ne vais rien faire de débile. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais pouvoir reprendre ma vie et mes missions sans passer a mes jumeaux mais Phil a raison mais je vais quand même reconsidérer la proposition de fury pour leurs écries une lettre. Je dois encore retrouver ma forme avant de reprendre mon travail et je veux être la pour l'accouchement de Phil après on tournera la page.

Je ne l'est oublierais jamais.


End file.
